Black Family Reunion
by marylou
Summary: When Mad-Eye Moody starts asking Tonks dangerous questions, she meets an old friend.
"So, Mad-eye, what did you want to talk about?" Tonks sipped her tea carefully, watching her mentor over the rim.

May-eye glared at her. "Quiet, girl, this is not the place for that discussion."

Tonks sniffed huffily, feeling a bit miffed.

"Mad-eye, you're the one who wanted to meet me here instead of just talking to me at the office. Now come on, out with it. What do you want?"

"What do you think about what Dumbledore's saying?"

Tonks blinked. "What, you mean about You-Know-Who being back?" She frowned. "I don't know, I don't think he'd lie about it. And if the Potter boy's telling the truth, then we're in trouble."

Mad-eye looked closely at Tonks, leaning closer. "So do you think that the ministry is wrong?"

Tonks shifted nervously. "Mad-eye, what's with the interrogation.

"Just answer the question."

"I think that the ministry should have investigated Dumbledore's claims."

"Do you think that Voldemort's back?"

Tonks winced at the name. "I. . .I think that's a possibility."

Mad-eye growled. "Just answer the question, girl. Do you think Voldemort's back?"

Tonks gulped. "Yes."

Mad-eye leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

"The Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place."

"The what? Mad-eye, what is this about?"

"Later." Mad-eye stood up, pushing his chair back with a screech. He tossed a few galleons onto the table, then gestured angrily at his companion. "Come on, Nymphadora, we don't have much time."

"Don't call me Nymphadora! And what is this about?" Tonks stood as well.

Moody just grabbed her arm and turned on the spot, apparating with Tonks in front of a row of old townhouses.

Tonks pulled her arm out of Moody's grasp. "Isn't this the old Black home? Why did you bring me here?"

There was another crack and a tall dark man with a single gold ring in his ear appeared next to them.

Tonks blinked in surprise. "Kings, what are you doing here?"

Kingsley nodded towards the house. "Let's get inside. We'll explain there."

Tonks folded her arms in front of her with a huff. "You better explain. And it better be a good one." She stalked angrily towards the house.

Behind her, Moody frowned. "Tonks, wait!" his gruff voice called.

Tonks ignored him, still stalking towards the door. "I'm tired of waiting." She grumbled. "Blasted, paranoid, old codger." She opened the door with a yank and was greeted by a shriek. "Blood traitors, mutants, freaks! How dare you desecrate the house of my fathers!"

Tonks shrieked as well and jumped back, falling into the door frame.

"That's your problem, Nymphadora," she hear from behind her. "Don't call me Nymphadora," she muttered under her breath. She turned to see Moody's grizzled face as he stomped up the front walk. "You always rush into things, never stop to think things out. That could get you killed some day." He brushed past her to pull the curtains over the screaming portrait.

Tonks' relieved sigh filled the silence. "Wasn't that. . ."

"Walburga Black? Yes."

"Wow," Tonks muttered under her breath. "No wonder Sirius went insane."

"Why Nymmie, I'm hurt that you would consider me insane," she heard from behind her back. She paled in shock, turning quickly and tripping on her own feet in the process.

"Still as clumsy as ever," the man said with a smirk.

Tonks looked up to see a man, with long, untamed hair and a gaunt look on his face, with a scraggly beard and sunken eyes. "What! Sirius? What are you doing here? You have to get out of here before someone sees you!"

There was the sound of footsteps, and Tonks gasped as Albus Dumbledore entered the room. "Sirius! Get out of here!" She turned frantically to her cousin.

"Ah, Nymphadora." Tonks flinched. "Do not worry, Sirius is here at my request."

"What?" Tonks frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm innocent." Sirius said calmly.

Dumbledore peered at Tonks through his glasses, his eyes twinkling. "Sirius is correct. He is indeed innocent. And I have asked you here to talk to you about the upcoming. . ."

"Wait," Tonks interrupted, frowning. "If you believe that Sirius is innocent, then why haven't you gone to the Wizengamot and gotten him declared innocent? That way he wouldn't have to live on the run."

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore continued smoothly, "The majority of the Wizengamot is acting under the assumption that I have become incompetent in my old age and is unwilling to believe me. However, that is not why I invited you here." He watched silently as Sirius held out a hand to Tonks, pulling her to her feet and grabbing her in an exuberant hug. "Would you care to join us in the dining room?"

They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, with Sirius propping his feet up on the table.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Well," Tonks began hesitantly, "The first time I ever heard it was today."

The headmaster smiled. "Good. Well, then, Alastor, would you mind explaining?"

Tonks turned to the grizzled auror expectantly.

"The purpose of the Order is to stop You-Know-Who. We operate without the ministry's permission and knowledge. And we want you to join us."

Tonks blinked in surprise. "Why do you want me?"

"Well, you're a decent auror. And I trust you."

"What?" Tonks stared at Moody in shock. "You trust me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, girl. I don't trust anyone. I just trust you more that I do the rest of the boneheads at the ministry."

"Thanks," Tonks said dryly. "I can just feel the love."

"So," Sirius asked, leaning forward. "Are you ready to join the Order of Awesomeness or do we have to obliviate you?"

"I'm in," Tonks said decisively. "Both the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of Awesomeness."

"Wonderful!" Sirius reached over the table to ruffle her hair. "Welcome to the orders. I'm afraid that there are only two people so far in the Order of Awesomeness, but. . ." he trailed off when Moody glared at him. "So yeah, welcome to the order, let's go kick some deatheater butts!"

Tonks laughed and jumped up as well, walking around the table to hug her cousin. After a few shocked moments he reached around her and hugged her back. "It's good to have you back, Siri," she whispered.


End file.
